Tränen der Einsamkeit
by Koike27
Summary: "Sie haben nicht mitbekommen, wie es mir wirklich geht. Ich habe sie alle getäuscht, mich unter einer Maske, einem fröhlichen Grinsen, versteckt." Eine OneShot aus Narutos Sicht. SasukexNaruto Warnung: Darkfic, Drama


**Tränen der Einsamkeit**

Part: 1/1

Titel: Tränen der Einsamkeit  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verwende sie nur  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Drama

_Kursiv: _Gedanken

---

_Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinab.__  
__Es sind Tränen der Einsamkeit.__  
__Ich habe keine Familie.__  
__Freunde? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich als solche sehen.__  
__Jeden Tag diese ständigen verachtenden Blicke?!__  
__Merken sie nicht, dass sie mich verletzen.__  
__Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sie sehen nur das Monster in mir, nicht den Menschen._

Mein Weg führt mich aus Konoha heraus in den Wald.

_Ich habe niemanden mehr – meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, mein Vater bei dem Versuch das Dorf zu retten.__  
__Ich war immer alleine, hatte nie gelernt, geliebt zu werden oder selbst zu lieben.__  
__Habe ich Freunde? Nein, nicht. Wir sind nur ein Team, nicht mehr, obwohl ich das persönlich anders sehe, aber sie scheinbar nicht._

Ich gehe weiter, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen.

_Sie haben nicht mitbekommen, wie es mir wirklich geht.__  
__Ich habe sie alle getäuscht, mich unter einer Maske, einem fröhlichen Grinsen, versteckt.__  
__Ich bin schwach geworden, denn ich kann meine Maske nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.__  
__Jeden Tag zerstückelte sie mehr und mehr und der wahre verletzliche Naruto kam zum Vorschein._

Ich gehe weiter, erreiche den Klippenrand und betrachte den Abgrund.

_Er ist tief und einen Sturz würde man nicht überleben.__  
__Er ist so dunkel und so einsam wie ich selbst.__  
__Ob es jemand stören würde, wenn ich springen würde?!__  
__Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie wären wahrscheinlich glücklich, das Monster und einen nervigen Teamkameraden los zu sein.__  
__Sollte ich es wagen? Ja, wer braucht mich denn noch?! Niemand._

Ich wage es nun und springe nun mit geschlossenen Augen, um mein Leben ein Ende zu setzen.  
Doch ich falle nicht, denn jemand hat mich aufgehalten. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe dich.

_Du bist mein Engel, der mich vor dem Sturz und den Tod bewahrte.__  
__Aber wieso hast du mich gerettet, mein Engel?__  
__Gab es doch eine Person, der ich etwas bedeute?_

Ich höre deine Tränen, sah wie du weintest und hörte wie du leise sagtest: „Baka, mach sowas nie wieder. Ich brauche dich doch."

_Du brauchst mich? __  
__War ich doch nicht alleine?__  
__Gab es doch eine Person, der ich etwas bedeute?__  
__Warum weinst du? Etwa meinetwegen?__  
__Hab ich dich so stark verletzt?__  
__Ich mache doch immer alles falsch._

Du sprachtest weiter unter Tränen: „Denn ich liebe dich. Ich könnte doch ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Du bist mir doch so wichtig."  
Deine Stimme hat versagt und du küsstest mich.

_Deine Lippen sind so unglaublich warm und weich.__  
__Ein Kribbeln im Bauch und Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut.__  
__Ist das Liebe? Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich spüre, dass es dir genauso ging, dass du genauso fühltest.__  
__Du liebst mich also? Also war dieses neue und unbeschreiblich schöne Gefühl Liebe?!__  
__Es gab also einen Engel, dem ich etwas bedeute und der mich aus meinem Tränenmeer der Einsamkeit hinausziehen konnte.__  
__Wer bist du?_

Ich ziehe dir deine Maske vom Kopf und erkannte dich. Als ich in deine Augen blicke, weiß ich, dass du dieser Engel bist, der mich aus meiner Dunkelheit befreit.

_Ich sehe deine nachtschwarzen Augen und Haare.__  
__Du bist mein Engel, der mich braucht und den ich brauche.__  
__Reiche mir deine Hand und lass mich nie mehr gehen.__  
__Du, der du mir Liebe zeigtest._

Ich reiche dir meine Hand und du drücktest mich näher an dich. Dann flüstere ich leise: „Ich dich auch."  
Du drücktest mich noch näher an dich, legtest einen Arm um mich und ein weiterer Kuss folgte.

_Nun weiß ich: Ich bin nicht mehr allein.__  
__Und habe einen Engel an meiner Seite, der mich von der Dunkelheit fern hält._

_---_

Als ich diesen kurzen OneShot geschrieben habe, ging es mir wirklich nicht gut und habe mich richtig in Naruto hineinversetzt gefühlt.

Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen.

Lg,

**Koike27**


End file.
